A Boring Weekend
by ninjafest132
Summary: Saki is left alone for the weekend and Uo stops by for a visit. what could happen? Thereis a lemon and this is yuri so if you dont like it then dont read it.


**YO. I DECIDED TO TRY AND WRITE A LEMON FOR SOME PEEPS WHO ASKED. THIS IS MY FIRST SO DON'T KILL ME IF IT SUCKS, WHICH IT MOST LIKELY WILL. ANYWAYZ THE PARING IS UOXHANA CUZ THERES SO FEW. LET THE FUN BEGIN!!!**

**DIACLAMER: I DO NOT TO MY BEST KNOWLAGE OWN FRUITS BASKET. IT BELONGS TO TAKAYA-SENSEI.**

**Frubafrubafrubafruba**

Today was not a promising day. It was gloomy, and rain seemed just around the corner. Saki sighed as she looked out the window. Her mother and father went on a weekend getaway to Okinawa. Her brother went on his school trip to Kyoto. She was left to fend for herself in her cold, empty, endlessly lonely house. Today was so not going to be good.

She continued to stare out the window, wondering what on earth she could do. Then an idea struck. She ran to the phone and dialed Thoru's number. After a few rings Shigure answered it. "hello this is the Shoma residence Shigure speaking." he answered in his normal, slightly flamboyant manner. "Hello, this is Saki, Thoru's friend. I was wondering if she was in." she inquired in her normal emotionless tone. "Hmm… I think her, Kyo-kun. and Yuki-kun went to the store. They won't be back for a while." "oh, I see. Thank you very much."

She hung up the phone, trying to find another way to cure her boredom. She let out another sigh and resumed her seat at the window. It had started to rain and it was really coming down hard. There where actual sheets for one to see of you really tried.

About ten minutes into her rain watching the doorbell rang. She got up reluctantly, as she was really starting to enjoy watching the rain. She reached the door and answered it. She was so surprised not to see a sales man that she gasped. There stood Uo-chan, drenched through and through.

She was of course immediately let in out of the horrible weather. "Uo-chan! What are you doing out in weather like this?" Saki asked, voice full of concern. Saki helped Uo out of her jacket only to see that her clothes where soaked as well. Uo was shivering also, something she doesn't do often, if ever. Saki had seen her go out in sweater in the middle of winter and not so much as flinch. "Come with me." Saki lead the half frozen Uo through her house.

She got to her room to grabbed some clothes she thought would fit her. She sighed as she realized how much taller Uo was. Looking around she settled on an overly large shirt she sometimes wore to sleep in. she then lead Uo in to the bathroom.

"s-s-saki, what are you do-do-doing?" Uo stuttered as Saki ran her a bath. "We have to warm you up. A bath would do that fastest." Saki stated while testing the water with her hand to make sure it wasn't to hot. Uo just looked on, not really able to protest.

Uo watched Saki as she bent over the tub to plug the drain. Her gaze slid to down Saki's back to her… she looked away hiding her blush. Uo had recently developed feelings for the psychic. She often found herself looking at her during class, or dreaming about her. In fact that's what brought her out here in the first place. She knew that Saki would be alone for the weekend and she couldn't stand it. Why would any one want to go away from her? Uo just couldn't find a reason.

Saki finished preparing the bath. "Get in" she all but asked, looking to Uo. "Whatever." Uo said as she looked to the side. When she noticed Saki hadn't left she looked at her quizzically. "You honestly thought I was going to leave?" Saki said "Knowing you, you would just change and came out. I'm going to make sure you take a bath." Uo was more nervous than ever.

Uo turned around and started to take off her shirt. Once that was out of the way she started on her jeans. She had a lot of trouble because the denim was sticking to her legs. Suddenly she felt a tug and saw an extra pair of hands helping her with the wet fabric. Saki was trying to undress her. Uo was happy that her back was to the girl, otherwise Saki would have seen the very obvious blush on her face.

Once Uo was out of her cloths she stood in matching black, lace bra and panties. _Hmm, nice_ Saki thought as she stood up. She had recently started to feel for Uo as more than a friend. Though she would never tell this to anyone. She was sure that it drive away the only friends she had, and she didn't want that to happen. She noticed that her hands had wrapped around Uo waist. She was about to pull away and apologize, but then she felt Uo grab her hands. Saki looked up to look at her face until she remembered that Uo's back was to her. So instead she leaned her head forward and touched it to her back.

Uo didn't realize it at first, but she held Saki's hands in place. _What am I doing? Is this ok?_ she thought until she felt something touch her back. "You're so cold Uo-chan. You should get in the bath now." she heard Saki say. " But… I don't… I don't want to go alone." she said, still glad that Saki couldn't see her face. It was so red that she was sure it was taking blood from important organs.

_Should I? if Uo is inviting me then it can't be bad… Right? _Saki's mind raced to find an answer to her question. That is until Uo leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Please? I get lonely easy" she said, and let her lips brush against her ear. Saki's eyes widend as she realized that her head was inches away from Uo's breast. She gulped inwardly and figured that she might as well try to see if her feelings would be returned. "Yes, I will join you."

_I'm going to try, I have to at least try._ Uo thought to herself. She was a little more than shocked when Saki agreed. She put her hand under Saki's chin and gently made her look up. She looked in to her eyes and seen something she never expected. Passion. That was something Saki never showed, no matter how hard someone tried, she never let it out.

Uo lent down and kissed her lightly on the lips. Saki retuned the kiss and pulled Uo closer to her. She let her hands roam around Uo's back. She felt her smooth, creamy skin, almost like silk. She licked Uo's lips asking for entrance, which she gave. Their tongues battled for dominance, neither really trying to control the other. Saki noticed that Uo tasted like cherry candy with a hint of soba. It was the most delicious thing ever.

Uo melted as Saki entered her mouth. She massaged her tongue with her own, taking in the crevasse on the roof of Saki's mouth. Uo ran her hands through Saki's soft hair. She broke the kiss, both breathing hard, and put a lock of it to her nose. "It smells like Jasmine flowers. Those are my favorite." Uo said with a smile.

She went for another kiss, this time with more force. Uo picked her up and Saki wrapped her legs around her waist. Uo carried her out of the bathroom, both of them giggling as she stumbled every now and then. When she reached Saki's room she laid her on the bed, never braking their kiss.

Saki started to take her shirt off until Uo stopped her. "That's not fair. You got to take my clothes off so now I'll do yours." Uo said and Saki felt her smile against her lips. Uo reached down and grabbed the hem of Saki's shirt. She pulled it up and they broke their kiss to pull it over her head. She ran her hands slowly down Saki's sides, leaving a trail of goose bumps in its wake. She reached the hem of her skirt and placed her thumbs under the waist band. She then kissed her way down Saki's neck to her stomach, all the way to her skirt. "This" she said looking up to Saki with a seductive smile "will have to go." And with one fluid motion her skirt was tossed to the floor in the same direction as her skirt.

She lay there in only plain white underwear. Uo kissed her and slid her hands up Saki's back to the clasp that held her bra on. In a few short seconds that also joined the other clothes on the floor. Uo looked at her soon to be lover and marveled at her beauty. Saki looked at her worriedly, thinking that she was having second thoughts. Uo noticed and leaned down and kissed her cheek gently. "You're really beautiful, ya know." she whispered in her ear. Saki took this opportunity to undo Uo bra as well. She heard a small 'heh' before Uo caught her lips again.

She moved her hands to Saki's chest and started to massage her breast, rolling the hardening nub between her fingers. She kissed her way down her Saki's jaw, and found a sensitive spot on her neck that made her moan. She continued down and then sucked on her nipple, still kneading the one her mouth was neglecting. Saki moaned louder and louder, making Uo more and more excited.

She gave the other breast as much attention as the first. Then she moved down and pulled Saki's panties down with her teeth. She could se that she was already wet. She gave her an experimental lick and was surprised to find that she tasted extremely good. It was very sweet, but slightly tart. She craved more, so she lick her again, going deeper. Saki squirmed underneath the larger girl, but was held down by Uo's hands. Saki moaned as Uo continued, going faster and deeper every time. Uo stopped licking for a moment which caused Saki to let out a whine. That is until she stuck a finger in her. Saki screamed in ecstasy as Uo pumped in and out at an agonizingly slow speed. "P-please… faster" was all Saki could say, no longer able to make coherent sentences.

Uo did as she was instructed and picked up the pace. She added a finger and started licking Saki's clit, electing more of her delicious moans. Saki felt something like a spring tighten inside her. As Uo went on she added another finger, sending her over the edge. With an ear shattering scream, an orgasm ripped through her entire being.

She shuddered as Uo hungrily licked up the juices that she released. Uo crawled up to Saki and held her fingers, which where covered in her essence, in front of Saki's face. Saki opened her mouth licked Uo's fingers. She closed her eyes and savored her own taste. Saki then flipped Uo over and stratled her waist. "Now its your turn" she whispered huskily in her ear.

Saki kissed along her neck, biteting softly sometimes and kissing on top of them. She went down and did the same to her breast, biting the nipple and then sucking on it. She worked her way down, leaving a trail of hot ,wet kisses all the way. When she got to her panties shedding take them off immediately. She wanted to tease the yankee girl. She pulled them tight against her sex and rubbed her finger against the girl.

Uo's breath hitched in her throat. It was absolute bliss. The way her fingers moved was ridiculous, as if she knew exactly what would give her the most pleasure. "Saki… panties… off… now" was all she could say, everything else was a moan of ecstasy. Saki smirked to herself, happy that she could have so much control over her. She pulled them off tossed them to side.

Saki knew that she had worked Uo up quite a bit, but she had no idea. Uo was positively dripping with her own fluids. Saki ran her finger through the slick folds and Uo gasped. She inserted her finger and started to pump into her. She started slow at first and then started gaining speed, try to make her come as hard as she had don to her. She found her clit and licked it. This caused her to moan louder. Then she gave it a little bite, not to hard, but enough to make sensitive skin red.

Uo screamed at what Saki was doing to her. It was pure magic, but then again she was a psychic. She wrapped her legs around Saki's head, begging her to go deeper. And with a high pitch scream that you would never hear from her, Uo came into Saki's waiting mouth.

Once Saki was finished licking Uo clean she moved back up and kissed her. She laid her head on Uo's chest as her breathing returned to normal. Uo was going to tell Saki that she loved her but was cut off when she pressed a finger to her lips. "I already know, you don't have to tell me." Saki said with a smile. Uo kissed her finger and grabbed her hand "I know, but I still want to say it" she kissed her hand again, "Saki, I love you with all my heart." " And I you, Uo." Saki said.

Saki looked at them and noticed that they where both covered in sweat. "I guess this worked better than a bath huh?" she said with a smile. "Yeah, but now we really need one." Uo said with a devilish smirk on her face. Saki got the message. She grabbed her hand and led her to the bathroom. This weekend was starting to look better and better.

**Frubafrubafrubafruba**

**AWW! THAT'S SO CUTE!!!! IM GLAD FOR THE TWO OF THEM. ANYWAYZ PLZ REVIEW CUZ TO AURTHORS REVIEWS ARE LIKE OXYGEN. WE NEED THEM TO LIIIIVVVVEEEE!!!!! REALLY DO IT THOUGH OR I'LL TELL UO THAT YOU MADE FUN OF SAKI. TRUST ME,IT'LL BE BAD.**

**PEACE.**


End file.
